


Where I'm From

by Todd_Jason_Todd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todd_Jason_Todd/pseuds/Todd_Jason_Todd
Summary: A small poem about where I'm from.





	Where I'm From

It's a small sad town  
a dot on the center of a map.  
An intersection of two endless roads.  
Nothing interesting happens here.

Trucks blast black smoke  
while their drivers wear their MAGA hats.  
"Damn those liberal scum!" They say.

Most of the population is below poverty level.  
Missing teeth, alcoholics, drug addicts, and noble farmers.

I am one of the lucky ones.  
Living in a newer development,  
with two story houses and custom ranches.

A sad and broken down Amish horse trots by.  
My horse tries to race and play with them,  
never knowing the harsh hands and abuse they endure.

In the winter it smells like burning logs.  
In the summer it smells like cow shit.  
Some springs the grass is emerald green.  
Others a dull, soggy, swampy, muddy brown.  
In the summer the sun dries out the land and the grass turns a prickly, painful, brittle brown.

I hate it here, yet I long for it after a long work day dealing with idiotic customers,  
or after the hour long commute from class.  
It's home.


End file.
